kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles De Gaulle
National France |party= Jeune Garde |status= Alive }}Charles De Gaulle is a French soldier and the leader of the "Jeune Garde" of the French National State, being also a protégé of Philippe Pétain. History Early life Charles de Gaulle is the son of Henri de Gaulle and his wife Jeanne Maillot. He is the grandson of historian Julien-Philippe de Gaulle a northern manufacturing entrepreneur. His child is marked by family values: legitimist Catholicism, taste for studies and state service (law, administration of tobacco or the army). Charles de Gaulle conducted his primary studies at the school of the Brothers of Christian in the parish of Saint-Thomas-d'Aquin. He has his father as a teacher at the Jesuits. During the political and religious crisis resulting from the laws of 1901 and 1905 which forbids the congregations to teach, the professor de Gaulle founded in Paris in 1907 a free secondary course, the School Louis de Fontanes, and enrolled his son Charles at the French Jesuits in Belgium at the College du Sacré-Coeur installed at the castle of Antoing. Charles was fifteen years old when, in 1905, he writes a story in which he describes himself as "General de Gaulle" saving France, a testimony of an early national ambition. Later, he explains to his camp aide Claude Guy having had from his adolescence the conviction of being one day at the head of the State. He placed 119th out of 221 at the École militaire de Saint-Cyr in 1908. After a year of preparation at Stanislas College in Paris, he graduated in 1912, ranking 13th, and joined the infantry. He was assigned to the 33rd Infantry Regiment in Arras and is under the orders of Colonel Pétain. The Weltkrieg Charles, who was a lieutenant since 1 October 1913, was named captain in January 1915. From his first fight at Dinant on 15 August 1914, he was hit in the leg ("fracture of the fibula by bullets with splinters in the joint"). He then joined the 33rd RI on the Champagne front to command the 7th company. He was again wounded on 10 March 1915, in his left hand, at Mesnil-Les-Hurlus in Champagne. Determined to fight, he disobeyed his superiors by ordering to fire on enemy trenches. This act earned him to be relieved eight days of his duties. Fiery officer, willingly brittle, his intelligence and courage in the face of the fire distinguish him to the point that the commander of the 33rd RI offers him to be his deputy. On 2 March 1916, his regiment was attacked and decimated, destroyed by the enemy defending the village of Douaumont, near Verdun. His company is in jeopardy during this fight and the survivors are surrounded. Trying to make a breakthrough, he is forced by the violence of the fight to jump into a shell hole to protect himself, but Germans follow him and wounded him with a bayonet in his left thigh. Captured by German troops, he is treated and interned. This disappearance at the front is worth to him to be quoted with the order of the army. After a failed escape attempt at Osnabrüc, he was transferred to the Ingolstadt fort in Bavaria, a retaliatory camp for restless prison officers. He meets the future general Georges Catroux, the aviator Roland Garros, the journalist Rémy Roure and Colonel Lucien Nachin. He tries to escape five times, without success during his detention of thirty-two months in a dozen different camps (Osnabruck, Neisse, Sczuczyn, Ingolstadt, fortress Rosenberg, military prison Passau, camps of Wurzburg and Magdeburg). He was released after the armistice of 11 November 1919 and found his own the following month. Role within France in exile Seeing with a bad eye the rise in power of the Commune of France and the violence of some communard. De Gaulle takes the conviction that this regime is illegitimate is decided to join the French armed forces in exile in North Africa through Spain with the aim of reconstituting the state apparatus. Demonstrating pragmatism, he rejected the restoration of democracy for the moment, and gave the circumstances. He supported the takeover of Marechal Foch and finally Petain. Obsessed with the recapture of the fatherland and the end of communist rule, De Gaullle developed an offensive military doctrine with modern means, including tanks. He became the leader of the Young Guard in the armed forces and advocated for his doctrines to be put into practice. It also does not rule out the establishment of a strong state, the only way to guarantee the national unity of France. Literature works * La Discorde Chez l'Ennemi (1924) * Histoire des Troupes du Levant (1931) * Le Fil de l'Épée (1932) * Vers l'Armée de Métier (1934) ]] Category:People Category:Europeans